


Finally

by TheQueenyGospels



Series: Sea Three [7]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gil gets injured, Gil saves Harry's life, Harry hates being patient, I'm Sorry, M/M, Recovery, Uma and Harry will never let him so now, feeling confessions, hurt gil and the crew will murder you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenyGospels/pseuds/TheQueenyGospels
Summary: Uma and Harry try to give Gil some time before they admit their feelings, however, when something comes between them they realise they could never handle losing Gil.





	1. Me For You

**Author's Note:**

> I typed half of this with one hand because my big doggo accidently hurt my hand

Have you ever seen a fish out of water? Floppy around uselessly as it slowly dies. That’s all Uma could think of as she watched Harry lay face down in the chip shop, unmoving for almost twenty minutes now. Twenty-two minutes prior, Gil and Desiree had left for the ship hand-in-hand, with a matching set of fading hickies low on their necks, the moment they’d walked out the door Harry had bitched for a whole minute and a half before completely crumbling to the floor. Uma rolled her eyes.

“Seriously, Harry,” Her first mate hummed his acknowledgement, “You’re being pathetic.”

“He’s just so…” The groan that followed was muffled against the wooden floor. “And he doesn’t even realise what he’s doing to me.” That, Uma totally understood; in the two weeks Gil and Desiree had been _ dating _ Gil had begun to change, he was showing off to make her giggle and joining in more on games with the crew. Even though they were glad to see him happy, it was driving Harry mad, and Uma was beginning to catch up.

“We could kill her.” Harry look up excitedly, a sadist glint in his eyes. “I’m kidding!” His face instantly. “We can’t kill people just because they’re _ dating _Gil.”

“We could if he was _ours_.”

“They’ll break up soon.” Uma stood up and moved so she was standing over Harry. “C’mon, let’s go to the ship.” He took her hand reluctantly and let her tow him to the ship. They chatted lightly as they walked across the gangway, but froze the moment they stepped onto the ship and found Gil lying with his back against the deck, staring up at the starry sky. At first they thought he was injured but they quickly realised he was just calmly watching the stars.

“Gil?” The son of Gaston turned his head to look towards Harry’s voice. He gave his captain and friend a small smile.

“I wondered how long you were going to spend in the chip shop.” Uma and Harry shared a look before they moved the either side of Gil, both lying down as well.

“You alright, mate?”

“Yeah,” Gil looked back up at the sky, “Ree and I broke up.” They had to physically stop themselves from grinning, trying to be empathetic for Gil.

“That sucks.” Uma attemped awkwardly. Gil hummed in agreement.

“We decided we didn’t really like each other like that. She likes-”

“Jayleen.”

“Yeah.”

“And you?” Gil shrunk slightly, strategically not looking at either of them.

“It doesn’t matter.” He said shortly before he tried to stand, but Uma’s hand fast at his chest stopped him. He looked at her, unable to hide the dejection and longing in his eyes.

“Gil…” Her voice was uncharacteristically soft, she gently ran her hand across his cheek.

“Please don’t.” He was desperate as he pushed against her hand and stood quickly. Harry stood instantly, determined not to miss their opportunity again, but when he looked at Gill he felt himself freeze, unable to move, he watched him flee to his room.

Harry flopped back onto the deck, yet again face down, he groaned loudly in frustration. Uma leant over and patted his back.

“Just let him have some time to himself.” Harry groaned again.

“I’m giving him a week.”

* * *

(Five days later)

The clash of swords colliding rang through the air as Uma’s crew fought against an attempt at a hostile takeover, territory dispute wasn’t very common but a crew from the southern side of the Isle thought they could take out the teenagers. They were very wrong.

Uma and Harry flowed side-by-side as they worked to keep the opposing crew off the ship. Harry grinned as his sword sliced up the invaders like paper, one-by-one being thrown into the water below, sure to be shark bait. He was immersed in the battle, it had been too long since the crew had seen some real action and he was eager to destroy the crew of idiots that thought they could take Uma’s territory.

“Harry!” He spun around as a tall pirate landed and swung their sword at him, he stumbled back, narrowly missing the blade. He lifted his sword to block the next swing but the pirate kicked at his legs, causing him to trip onto the deck. With gritted teeth, he growled when the pirate stomped his foot against Harry's arm, pressing it roughly against the wood, and knocked his sword away.

“Uma!”

“I’m a bit busy!” The captain called back as she kicked one of the three pirates fighting her overboard. Harry looked up at the attacking pirate as he held his sword above his head readying to give the final strike. With his free arm, Harry tried to cover his face and chest.

No strike came though, and the pressure on his arm disappeared. Harry opened eyes to realise the pirate had moved away from him and was trying to remove two daggers that were embedded into his right shoulder blade. Harry jumped to his feet and shoved the man overboard, satisfied to hear his scream and the splash that followed. When he looked to the dock in search of the dagger-wielder, he was surprised to see Gil watching him, a spare dagger still in hand. Gil grinned at him proudly while Harry stared in astonishment.

For a moment Harry wondered when Gil had learnt to throw knives but his thoughts were abruptly cut off when a pirate swung down onto the docks and plunged their sword in Gil’s abdomen.

“NO!” Uma was ripped from her fight at the sound of Harry strangled howl, she spun towards the docks as Gil’s attacker fled and the young boy fell to the ground.  
Time slowed down as Gil cried out in pain. Uma let out a bloody-curdling war cry then jumped from the ship, she and Harry cut through the attacking crew like the killers that they were. They saw red as pirates were cut, beaten, or shoved into the water to drown. Around them, the crew were no longer treating the battle like a game, instead they followed suit and destroyed every last member of the southern crew.

By the time they made it to Gil's side, he was wheezing through pained breaths, with his hand wrapped around the sword, trying to keep pressure on the wound without moving the blade.

“Holy shit.” Uma’s hands fluttered over Gil's body frantically, unsure what to do. “Gil, can you hear me?” His eyes squinted open.

“Loud and clear, Capta- ugh!” He groaned as the pain seemed to spread through his body. He could feel the world starting to spin and fizzle around the edges.

“Okay, okay, don't talk. We need a doctor. Hunter, get a doctor!” The boy was off the ship and through the docks in a flash.

“It's okay, I'm okay.” Gil tried to reason but Uma shushed him.

“I said don’t talk, you could make it worse.” Uma shucked off her jacked then, as gently as she could, lifted Gil’s head and rested it onto the bundle. “You're gonna be okay.”

They'd dealt with injuries before, cuts, bruises, concussions, even broken bones, but they'd never been this close to losing a crew member.

Had he not been suffering severe blood loss, Gil would have reacted with surprise with he felt Harry grab a hold of his hand.

“You saved my life, mate. I'd be skewered if it weren't for you. How dare you take all the glory.” Gil smiled weakly. Despite the pain thrumming through him, he was quite content, to be with Uma and Harry when he died was more that he could have ask for. He was glad to have served in Uma's crew for as long as he did. He didn't mind dying, if it got to be like this.

Gil didn't notice Uma and Harry become fractic as his eyes slipped shut, he didn't hear them calling his name or begging him to stay awake. He gave Harry's hand one final squeeze before the blue-grey sky faded into black.


	2. Hold You Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil wakes up.

Gil woke slowly. 

The first thing he registered was the low ache in his abdomen, the second was how comfy the bed he was in was, he sighed deeply as he tried to sink further into the bed and just enjoy how it hugged him. The third thing he realised was that it wasn’t his bed, and he was supposed to be dead.   
Gil shot up quickly, eyes wide open and searching for answers, he was met with a hand on his shoulder and Harry’s worried eyes.

“Whoa, mate, don’t want to open your stitching, do you?” Harry gently pushed Gil back down against the bed, he then lifted Gil’s shirt to check that the gauze over his wound was still cleam. "How are you feeling?"

"Where am I?”

"Captain's cabin." Captain's cabin, Uma and Harry's room, Uma and Harry's bed. Gil again tried to move but Harry's firm hand stopped him. "Calm down, Gil, it's alright, you're safe here." Safe.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I... A bit? There was a fight, and that pirate was going to hurt you, but then." Gil's hand brushed over his closed wound as his memory came back to him. "Oh... I thought I was going to die."

"So did we."

"How?" 

"Dr Facilier owed Uma a favour. He's not even a doctor but he knew how to help." Gil nodded slowly, remembering the sword embedded into his body, the blood flowing out and seeping between his fingers. Harry seemed to notice the way Gil's gaze turned distant because he found the younger boy's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You're safe."

Their eyes turned away from each other and to the door when it opened to reveal Uma. Her shoulders were tense and her brow furrowed until she saw Gil was awake and then a wave of relief seemed to washing over.

"Well, hey there, sleeping beauty." She smiled brightly as she moved around the bed. She dropped her sword and jacket and kicked off her shoes before she climbed in to sit beside him. The casualness of it made Gil uncomfortable, this was Uma and Harry's bed and he was invading it, if Harry just let him up he could go to his own cabin to rest.

"I can go to my cabin if you want, you know."

"Our bed's more comfortable."

"But it's _your_ bed." Uma and Harry peered at each other, as if trying to silently communicate, Gil glanced between them, confused and anxious. 

"Gil," He looked to Uma, "You know Harry and I have been dating for a few months now," How could he forget?

"But it's always been us three against the world." Harry continued.

"And it'll be us three against those Auradonians when we escape the Isle." Gil could only nod along, unsure what point they were trying to make. 

"You know you're our best friend, mate."

"But... We'd like you to be more." He waited for a few seconds to see if they'd continue but when they didn't he tried to understand what they were saying. What was more than best friends? Best, best friends?

"More?" Harry rubbed his hand against his next while Uma smiled fondly.

"We want to date you, Gil." She clarified.

Oh.

Oh!

"But you two are..."

"We know, but we like you, like that, as well." Was that allowed? Gil felt like he was being tricked, like the crew were all waiting outside the door to hear Gil humiliate himself. He stared at each of them, trying to see the fallacy behind their seemingly sincere eyes.

"Is this a trick?" He had to ask to be sure. Uma's hand found his, she held it gently with her thumb lightly brushing back and forth.

"We're being serious, but you're allowed to say no and we'll understand, we won't ever hold it against you." 

Looking at her now, Gil couldn't help but think about the first time he'd actually met Uma, instead of watching from a distance. Harry had led him to the chip shop and sung his praise to the shipless captain. Uma had hesitated to accept Gil but she owed him for saving her first mate, and she quickly realised Gil's loyalty was unwavering. Even then Uma had been a force of nature not to be reckoned with, she stood tall, despite her age, and fought for what she wanted. When he looked at Harry, the son of Hook looked back at him with more compassion than Gil had thought he was capable of. He remembered the overwhelming amount of fear that Harry instilled into him when they were younger, carrying the madness of his father and the stubborn strategically mind of his mother with him. 

Uma and Harry were the two most terrifying people Gil had ever known, even more so than their parents, and certainly more than Gaston.

And he was pretty sure he was in love with them.

"Gil? Did we break you?" He shook his head.

“No. I'm just surprised… that you'd even want me.” 

“Of course we bloody do,” Harry chimed, “You're cute and kind and handsome, terrible qualities on the isle but it's what makes you you.” 

“And you've always stood by our sides. If you'll have us, we'll make you happy and never let anything like this,” Uma gestured at his abdomen, “Happen again.”

“You guys already make me happy.” He said honestly, because they needed to know that. “But yes, I… I would really like that.”

“Yes!” Harry exclaimed excitedly. “Move over, I wanna get on the bed, this chair hurting my ass.” Gil shuffled quickly, narrowly avoiding Harry as he dropped down beside him. The older boy then hesitated, hand hovering over Gil. “Can I…” Receiving a nod, Harry immediately burrowed so that Gil's arm was around his shoulders and his own arm and head were laid against his chest. Uma wiggled closer as well so she could snake her arms around her boys. Gil bathed in the warmth between them for several long moments.

He was slowly drawn from his basking as the low sound of snoring began beside him. He and Uma looked across confused and found Harry passed out, expressions relaxed and hand slightly fisted in Gil’s loose shirt. Uma huffed out a quiet laugh.

“He’s been awake the last three days, hasn’t slept a wink, he was too determined to stay on guard.”

“Are you guys sure that this is what you want?”

“Yes, we are. Are you?”

“More than I’ve ever been sure.” Uma beamed at him before she leant down and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Rest some more, we can figure the rest out later.” Gil adjusted carefully so Harry wouldn't get a sore neck while Uma pulled the blankets over them and nestled against Gil's side.

Gil fell asleep warm, despite the coldness of the isle, and feeling safer than he could ever remember, he was eager to see what this new development would bring but for now he was content to sleep in the arms of the two people he loved the most.

* * *

Outside the captain's cabin, Uma's crew soundlessly celebrated, containing their excitement to not wake the three sleeping pirates on the other side of the door. Money was swapped between them, most of it going to either Jayleen or Bobby, and chorus of '_bloody finally_ 's sang amongst them as they retreated to their beds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any requests or suggestions just hit me up <3

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter tomorrow!


End file.
